Get off of my back
by Coscat
Summary: Sakura turns into a horse after her unsuspected death. She goes through many obstacles will she ever become a human ever again? Its up to her friends and Sasuke can they do it? SasxSak
1. Chapter 1

Get off of my back

Chapter 1

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she sat waiting in the shadow's her cat mask hid her features. She had waist length pink hair, and emotionless dull emerald eyes, but behind those emotionless eyes were sadness and pain. Her name is Sakura Haruno. She watches as a raven haired man on the forest floor gives order's for some nin to scan the area.

It was night fall and the only things you could see was what the moonlight shined on. She sat in the tree using the shadows to her advantage. The raven haired boy turned and it was seen his eyes were blaring red.

"Come out I know that your there." He said plainly. "So you finally noticed my prescence Sasuke?" she said stoicly. "Who are you ?" he asked. Sakura rolled her eyes behind the mask and her hood covered her pink hair.

Then a male Anbu came and attacked Sasuke from behind. He wore an Anbu mask that ressembled a fox. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke easily side stepped his attack easily causing his attacker to hit the tree.

He turned around and Sasuke appeared behind him and immeadiatly hit his pressure point. "Sorry Naruto I have no time for quarrel right now." Sasuke said turning when a senbone cut the side of his face landing in front of him.

"Your forgetting someone." her cold voice whistled through the wind. Out of no where he was behind her with a kunai to her neck. "I will ask you one last time who are you?" he pressed the cold metal more into her skin drawing a small trickle of blood down her neck.

She chuckled as she took her own kunai out and threw it behind her. He easily side stepped the attempt of her attack. Then she turned around and punched the ground causing it to break beneath them.

He got caught in the rocks but freed himself effortlessly. She had done a backflip into the trees. She took out a katana, it gleeamed and revealed her position. She cursed as the Uchiha unsheathed his own katana.

She jumped outof the shadows and there swords met. When the swords clashed Sasuke used his technique known as Chidori Nagashi. An electrical shock was sent through her whole body. She screamed in pain.

Sasuke felt something in his heart as he heard a familiar scream. The Anbu fell her knees. She got up and stumbled back. She used her katana for stability as she got into her fighting position.

"I dont really want to kill you." Sakura stated in a worried tone. "But if I have to I will." Her voice almost almost cracked. "What makes you think you can kill me." He said as his hot breath tickled her neck. "How did you .." she started but was harshly cut off as his katana went through her back and out her stomach.

The blood dripped off of the blade slowly and trickled the floor like raindrops. He pulled the blade from her back slowly as she slid off of the blade and collapsed to her knees.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw his teammate on the ground with blood surrounding her. "No.. no... Sakura !!!!!!" Naruto yelled as he got up and ran to her side. He laid her against his chest and put his hand over her wound in attempt to stop the bleeding. He had tears streaking down his face as he removed his mask.

Sasuke felt his heart stop when he heard Naruto called her name. He immiediatly turned his head to see Naruto remove her mask and hood. "Sa..sak..Sakura?" Sasuke felt like the world had stopped turning as he saw her with long pink hair and her beautiful emerald eyes.

He slowly walked over and saw her taking slow shallow breathes. She was smiling and had tears going down her face. "Sakura no stay awake come on stay with me.. Skura no dont leave me." Her eyes opened slowly as she looked up she saw Sasuke.

"Sakura I..." he started but he was cut off. "I know and I just need you to know that I forgive you and I will always lov..." Sakura's eyes closed as she said her last words were "you sasuke... thank you..." Naruto held her close then and said "Goodbye." then he set Sakura's body aside as he stood up.

"Why. Sasuke?" Naruto asked through grit teeth. " I didn't know it was." "Shut up!" Naruto yelled. "You know something Sasuke she was in so much pain when you left her. Her parents were murdered the night you left." Naruto had angry tears spilling from his eyes.

Sasuke looked at Sakura's form that laid there he felt tears in his eyes for the first time in years. He blinked them back trying desperetly not to show his emotion. Naruto punched Sasuke at the jaw line sending him to the tree where she was watching him moments ago.

He let his bangs cover his eyes. When he looked up he looked past Naruto's form to look at Sakura. She was gone. "Naruto where's Sakura?" he asked as Naruto turned they saw the blood was gone along with her body.

"Where is she?" they both said as they looked at the spot where she once laid.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where...where am I? am I dead?" Sakura asked as she looked around. Her pink hair flowed in the breeze. She looked into the river and saw her reflection. "Oh my god what happened to me!!!" She cried.

The water reflected her image she had long pink mane, she was a black mustang with pink markings on all fours and pink around her muzzle. She had black hooves accept her right back hoof was white.

"What the hell has happened to me?!" she screamed. She was a talking horse great now thats bound to draw aattention.

Just then over the hil top she saw men on horses with ropes coming towards her. She bolted the other way.

"Oh great now I have to run fom horse wrangler's this can't get any worse!" she yelled in frustration.

A/N What o you think of the story??? Should I continue or not???? But yeah she was killed but it wasn't her time to die so this happens. There is something about her though and what will happen in the next chapter will be great if I get some reviews. Please review my story it will be highly appreciated. Thanx an I hope you like the story!!!!!

Coscat


	2. Chapter 2

Get off of my back

Chapter 2

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP

"Oh great now I have to run fom horse wrangler's this can't get any worse!" she yelled in frustration.

She ran straight for the river bank and jumped it easily. She still could use chakra so she turned and focused her chakra to her hooves. She reared and came down hard breaking the ground causing the other horses torear in reaction.

Sakura quickly turned and bolted out of the grassy plain and into a canyon. Three more men were following her. She ran and when she got to the dead end she jumped up onto the canyon.

She turned and looked down using her chakra she was facing them and she jumped over them with ease. "Sucker's." she called to them. As she ran towards the plains a rope found its way around her jerking her backwards to the ground.

She got up hastily to glare at the man. "Get the hell away from me!" Sakura screamed. The man looked about in his early teens her age. He was shocked because of what she just said.

"Okay listen if you don't remove this I will." The teen quickly tightened his hoold on her. "Fine then!" she yelled as she reared. The rope snapped and she smirked "See ya!" she said as she ran past him.

She ran straight until she saw a forest. The forest where she died..She felt tears in her eyes as she remembered how Sasuke stabbed her and ripped the sword from her back. She was so caught up in the memmory she didn't notice someone behind her.

"Not you again!" Sakura yelled as the tears faded away. The young man smirked at her. She studied his features this time. He looked alot like Sasuke. He had short black hair, onyx eyes and he seemed to be faking his smirk.

"You suck at showing emotions." Sakura shouted. The boy looked at her and said "Wow aren't we observent."

"Who the hell are you!" Sakura asked coldly rearing,

"Calm down. My name is Sai." he said. "Well then Sai let me go or you will regret it!" He smirked at her but this time it was a real one. "How do you expect to do that when your caught in chakra ropes?" He asked eyeing the talking horse.

She snorted and stated thrashing trying to break free.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sasuke stared in shock as they looked. Sasuke then grabbed his katana and looked as he saw that the blood was gone. He sheathed his sword and started to walk away.

"Sasuke where the hell do you think your going! You are gonna pay for killing her!" Naruto yelled throwing kunai straight at his back. Sasuke had disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled punching the ground only to open his knuckles up with cuts and bruises. He turned and saw Sakura's Anbu mask and picked it up. He borught it with him as he trudged through the forest back to Konoha.

"Why?" he asked. "This was only suppose to be a simple assasination mission." as he walked through the forest tears once again staining his face. Hours later he reached Konoha and as he was greeted by the gaurds they saw she was gone.

When he reached Tsunade's office he explained everything to her. She was beyond pissed.

"Naruto tomorrow I want you to gather a squad and you are to hunt the Uchiha down and bring him here alive! Do you understand me?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto nodded as he left. Tsunade called Shizune in. "I would like you to carve Sakura's name in the K.I.A. Memorial."

Shizune looked at her in a quiziccal look asking for explanation. "Why?" she asked timidly.

"Because Sasuke has killed her." Tsunade said as she let her head hang so she couldn't see the tears that formed in her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke arrived at Orochimaru's lair and went to his room. Moments later kabuto walked in. "Sasuke Orochimara needs to speak with you." Sasuke glared at him and said "Hn."

He walked down the hall until he reached Orochimaru's room. As they entered the Sannin starred at Sasuke with intensity.

"You have a mission, and you shall travel on horse back to the rain country." Orochimaru said starring at his future container.

"When is it?" Sasuke asked. "Now, and were going to the corrals and you may pick." replied Orochimaru.

Then Sasuke proceeded outside and they began there ten minute journey to a small village that had capture's horses, breaks them and sells them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's no use in trying to break free." Sai said while watching Sakura jerking back and trying to break the chakra rope. They reached the gates of the village and when they got just past the gates Sakura sat on her but.

Sai turned and saw the horse sitting defiantly. 'Ohh come on Sakura let's go." Sai complained. She looked at him funny. "How did you know my .." "You are a black horse with pink mane and markings, Your name is Sakura." Sai said.

Sakura was lead to the corral where Sai put up a speacial notice. It read ' This is a horse with Ninja skills stand clear unless you wish to break her."

Sakura stood in the middle of the ring and snorted as people gawked at her. Sai hopped in the ring and went towards her with a saddle and riens in hand.

Sakura backed up and reared when she came down there was an earth quake sending Sai on his but. When he got up he managed to capture her and saddle her up etc.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru, Sasuke, and Kabuto reached the village and felt the earth tremble and they heard shouts. They walked over to the comotion. Sasuke quirked his brow when he saw a familiar boy his age named Sai go flying right past him.

They walked to the front of the crowd and saw a black and pink horse? They watched as Sai climbed back into the ring. The horse turned and narrowed her emerald eyes at him. Then a sly smirk etched its way to her face.

"Okay Sai if you can last 2 min. on my back you can ride me." she said eyeing him up and down.

Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Kabuto starred at the horse in confusion then they saw the sign Sai put up on the side of the ring. Then Sai nodded and Sakura put her head down. "Hold on your in for a ride." Sakura said. She stood there with her head down and stood there.

The crowd starred as Sakura reared and bolted toward where Sasuke was but didn't see him because she was to focused on getting rid of Sai. She reared by the fence and when she went back down the saddle buckle snapped off.

Sai went flying in front of her still holding the riens. Sakura smirked as he got on her back quickly. She did low circles and brought her head back up hitting him in the nose. "OWW." Sai complained clutching his nose. Sakura started to run and a chakra aura disapated from her.

Sasuke was taken aback by the chakra outburst. Sakura flipped forward and landed on Sai creating a crater. When she got up there was only 5 seconds left.

"Looks like I win." she said happily. Sai got up and Sakura said "Igive five seconds before I kick your freaking ass out of here!" Sai scrambled out.

"Okay anyone want a try on the mustang?" Sai asked looking around. Sasuke smirked at what he just saw.

Then someone stepped forward and said "I do." as he got into the ring. Sakura rolled her eyes and stood there waiting for the next rider. Sasuke walked in the ring and Sakura looked at who it was.

She looked staright at him in disbelief. Emerald met Onyx.

A/N Hope you liked this chapter. SPEACIAL THANX TO Heroineofearth thanx for the review i really appretiate it so this chapter is for you : ) Well hope you all liked it please read and review!!!!!

Coscat


	3. Chapter 3

Get off of my back

Chapter 3

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP

Then someone stepped forward and said "I do." as he got into the ring. Sakura rolled her eyes and stood there waiting for the next rider. Sasuke walked in the ring and Sakura looked at who it was.

She looked staright at him in disbelief. Emerald met Onyx.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura immiediatley backed up. When she hhit the fence she reared in attempt to back the Uchiha away. "Easy girl." Sasuke said in a soothing voice Sakura hadn't heard before. She slowly calmed down.

Sasuke slowly walked up to her and started to pet her muzzle. Saskura refused to look into his eyes because she had tears in hers. Sasuke looked at her and saw tears at the rims of her eyes.

He gently went over her eyes whipping her tears away. 'Why do I feel a connection with her?' Sasuke asked himself. 'Because she reminds me of Sakura.' he answered his own question.

The horses eyes suddenly flickered from sadness to hate and dislike. Sasuke was handed a sadle. He saddled her up and mounted onto her back.

"Get. Off. Of. My. Back." Sakura growled. Sakura ran straight for the fence and junped over. She reared causing Sasuke to aalmost slide off backwards. The people backed up abruptly as Sakura slammed her hooves into the earth causing it to break.

Sakura flipped on her back but when she got up Sasuke was still on her back. She was panting because she was completely out of breathe. "Orochimaru we have our horse let's go." Sasuke said as he motioned for Sakura to move.

She stood where she was trying to see straight. She had the leaf symbole appear on her neck. Sakura was catching her breath as the information sank into her head. "What the hell are you talking about!" Sakura yelled in a rasp voice at the Uchiha.

You will be accompanying me to rain country. Sasuke said bluntly. Sakura eyed Kabuto as he went to Sai and paid for her. "No way in hell will you get me to follow your orders." Sakura retorted.

Sasuke smirked at her as he jumped down taking her reins leading her towards a path in the woods. Orochimaru nodded as they disappeared. Sakura stopped by a river and drank from it. "What's your name?" Sasuke asked. "..." Sakura was silent.

Sasuke gave up and tied her to the tree. Sakura watched as the sun went down. Sakura's body began to feel weak. Sakura stumbled onto the floor. Sasuke was gathering firewood so he wasn't here.

Sakura got a bad headache and passed out. When she woke up 5 min. later she looked at her reflection by the river. She screamed. Now she was a human again. She had no clothes on so she jumped into the freezing river.

Sasuke came out of the woods to see that his horse was missing and a pink blur jump into the water. He set the wood down and walked over to the river to peer into it. Then he saw alot of bubbles coming up.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Sakura screamed as she came to the surface of the water. "Th..th..this watttterrr...iss. she yelped. Sasuke starred at her in confusion. Then he saw she had no shirt on and was rubbing her arms for warmth. "Ahh Sakura are you cold." Sasuke asked trying to get rid of his shock.

Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke, she would have screamed if the water wasn't so cold. He took his shirt off and threw it to her, ( Its the end of spring almost summer so the water is still cold.)

Sakura caught the shirt and walked out of the water after she had him turn around. When she nugded him he turned to her. "Sakura.." She turned to look at him. He pulled her into an embrace as he held her tight.

"I thought you were gone, and if I knew it was you then I never would have done that to you. I'm sorry." Sasuke said. "Sasuke I.." She couldn't finish because Sasuke crashedhis lips upon hers.

She was in surprise at first but she eventually leaned innto it. Sasuke pulled away slowly and starred into her eyes. "I never ment to.." Sakura put her finger to his lips and said "It's okay I understand."

"Hey how did you go from human to horse and back to human?" Sasuke asked very confused.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I know this chapter was short kinda sucked and probably confusing. For those of you who read my story please review its much appreciated and if you dont like the story then let me know if u think i should change something. Well PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!

Coscat


	4. Chapter 4

Get off of my back

Chapter 4

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

A speacial thanx to:

Heroineofearth

itachi-is-mine

LunaGoddessOf Foxes

Thankyou for your reviews they mean alot to me and I will update soon. I truly appreciate them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP

She was in surprise at first but she eventually leaned innto it. Sasuke pulled away slowly and starred into her eyes. "I never ment to.." Sakura put her finger to his lips and said "It's okay I understand."

"Hey how did you go from human to horse and back to human?" Sasuke asked very confused.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked around confused herself. "Umm.. well... you see I dont know." Sasuke looked at her as she looked around. The moon hung over head, full and beautiful. Sasuke lead Sakura to the fire pit and went to gather the wood he dropped.

When he returned he set the wood into a Tee Pee shaped hut before using his fire ball jutsu to set it on fire. Sakura was in the right spot to feel the heat but not be too hot or cold. She relaxed and leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke." Sakura said in a sleepy voice. "Hn." "If I decided to go back to Konoha would you come back with me?" She asked looking up at him. "Hn." "Whats that suppose to mean?" she asked raising her voice a little causing the Uchiha to glance at her. silence... "Fine I will take it as a yes!" Sakura said proudly.

"No." Sasuke stated stoicly. "Why the hell not!" Sakura asked raising her voice glaring at him. "Hn." Sakura got very angry and stood up. She turned on her heel and walked the exact opposite way where they were. She decidedto walk east.

"Where are you going?" he asked in a monotoned voice. "Are you stupid I am not going to stay here with you!" She yelled still storming off in the other direction. "Your gonna get lost." "You know what Sasuke you will never change and I am glad that I will get lost!" Sakura mentally slapped herself at the choice of words she chose for her come back.

She continued to walk and then she tripped over a random tree trunk and fell off of a cliff. Sasuke ran over to the edge and saw a splash in the water. He chuckled as he saw a dot of pink surface the water.

Sakura was busy cursing as she got out of the water and laid on shore. "What did I do to deserve this?" she mumbled as she rolled onto her side. Sasuke made his way down the cliff towards his pink haired companion.

"If you stay here your gonna catch a cold." "I don't care." she pouted as she turned her back to him. "You will when you wake up in the morning with a nasty head cold." Sasuke stated starring at the foolish girl in front of him.

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep btu she felt a pair of eyes watching her so she turned around/ over to see Sasuke walking towards her. "Go away." Sakura complained. Sasuke vanished and she was shocked until she felt someone pick her up and over the cliff.

"Put me down!" she yelled. As they approached the fire he dropped her on her but. "OWW!"

She glared at him as he sat down beside her and poked the fire with a stick. Sakura rolled her eyes and layed back. The moonlight shined on her face as she slowly fell asleep. Sasuke watched as she breathed in and out with nice even breathes.

Sasuke fell asleep not to long after. When morning came she saw the fire was just a little smoke pile of ashes. She got up and walked over to the edge of the water she fell/ jumped ino earlier. She fell anime style when she saw that she was once again a horse.

"Can things get any worse?" Sakura groaned as she starred at her reflection.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT ITS LIKE 2 AM SO IM REALLY TIRED AND ILL PROBABLY MAKE A LONGER CHAPTER SOONER. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! PLEASE R&R

Coscat


	5. Chapter 5

Get off of my back

Chapter 5

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

A speacial thanx to:

Heroineofearth

itachi-is-mine

LunaGoddessOf Foxes

Thankyou for your reviews they mean alot to me and I will update soon. I truly appreciate them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP

Sasuke fell asleep not to long after. When morning came she saw the fire was just a little smoke pile of ashes. She got up and walked over to the edge of the water she fell/ jumped ino earlier. She fell anime style when she saw that she was once again a horse.

"Can things get any worse?" Sakura groaned as she starred at her reflection.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke up to see Sakura as a horse again. He surpressed a chuckle towards her. Sakura looked at Sasuke as he packed up and walked towards her. "Ohh no I don't think so buddy you are way to heavy." Sakura yelled as she ran the other way.

Sasuke followed walking towards her. Sakura made a run for it. 'If he won't come back to Konoha then I will even if it's by myself.' Sakura thought as she dashed off towards a forest. Sasuke started after her.

Sakura reached a spring and saw an old woman by her fire. "You weren't ready to die yet were you young one?" the old woman asked. Sakura shook her head in disbelief forgetting about Sasuke.

"How do you know?" Sakura asked as she made her way towards the woman. "I don't have a long time Sakura but I know many things." Sakura was about to question the woman but stopped herself willing to hear what she had to say.

"You were killed by the one you love and you left with no regrets or grudge of him killing you." Sakura nodded as she neared the old woman who appeared to be blind. "He has to realize he loves you and when he truly admits it to you then you will change back forever." Sakura nodded and said "How do you know all of this?" The woman only vanished with the breeze leaving Sakura yelling for her to 'come back.'

"Damn it!" Sakura yelled.

"Who are you yelling at?" Sasuke asked as he came into the clearing. Sakura snorted as he came closer. "None of your business."

Sasuke shrugged it off and said "We need to go." "I am not going." Sakura retorted. Then she started off in the other direction. "Sakura.." Sasuke started. "What!! Sasuke all you have ever done is reject, push me away, and you even killed me once! Do you really think I want to be here right now?!?! Because I don't. Sasuke all I ever did was love you and in the end it killed me."

Sasuke was taken aback by her. "You know what the sad part is.." she said through her tears. "I still do." Sakura turned and cantered in the other direction. "Sakura wait!" Sasuke yelled but it was to late she was gone. Sasuke felt sick because everything she said was true.

He ran after her. It was coming to night fall and she would be human again. Sasuke searched everywhere for her. He came to a field of Cherry Blossom tree and saw her asleep under the tree's.

Sasuke walked up to the girl wearing his shirt still and sat on the side of her. "Sakura.." he said in a soft tone in her ear. She stirred and her eyes opened when she saw him she got up to leave when Sasuke grabbed her wrist pulling her into his lap. "Let me go." she yelped. It was no use he had her in his hold and she wasn't getting out.

Sasuke had one arm around her petite form and the other was moving the hair out of her face. Sakura had fallen into a deep sleep in his hold." Sakura.. I love you to.." Sasuke trailed off as hee to let sleep over come him.

Sakura woke up the next morning and snuggled against Sasuke's chest and "mmffed" as she settled down. Sasuke opened his onyx eyes to see her still human and sleeping happily in his arms. He smiled and rested his eyes.

When noon came Sakura stretched her arms and leaned back into his chest. 'huh what the hell I'm human and why the hell is Sasuke holding me!!!!!!!!' Sakura looked up at the teen whom looked as if he was still sleeping.

He opened one eye and looked down at her. "Why are you still human?" Sasuke asked with curiosity. "Hmm I don't know." Sakura said as she put her hand to her chin. She looked around and shrugged.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her and stood up bringing her with him. "Sorry about yesterday.." Sakura trailed off rubbibg the nape of her neck. Sasuke 'Hn'ed" as usual and walked towards the river.

He sensed some one else's chakra present and he immediatly told Sakura to hide. She was going to argue but decided it might be better not to.

She watched from within the 'Sakura' tree's as ten figure's appeared in front of Sasuke. A blonde haired boy in Anbu stepped forward first. "We are here to take you back or if you don't come we can knock you unconcious." The boy allowed the sun to shine on his features. "Naruto." Sasuke said mockingly.

"I assume that the rest of the rookie nine came along." Naruto scoffed at Sasuke as he allowed one of the kyubi's tail's out. The orange chakra surrounded him showing one tail. Then Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Shino, and Hinata stepped out by Naruto's side. Then a huge white dog stepped out. Akamaru growled at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked to the left and saw Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji appear and then appear behind the rookie nine/ seven. "So you think you can take me back?" Sasuke said as he unsheathed his katana.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Sorry about the slow update I have four other stories in progress and I made two one shots so yeah I have been pretty busy. Well hope you all liked the chapter. Please review it is much appreciated!!!!!!!!!! This story is probably going to be a short one of 10 or 15 chapters just to let you know.

Coscat- ight peace


	6. Chapter 6

Get off of my back

Chapter 6

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

A speacial thanx to:

Heroineofearth

itachi-is-mine

LunaGoddessOf Foxes

xxMisunderstood Kunoichi ox

amylovestakuya

064721616

Thankyou for your reviews they mean alot to me and I will update soon. I truly appreciate them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP

Sasuke looked to the left and saw Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji appear and then appear behind the rookie nine/ seven. "So you think you can take me back?" Sasuke said as he unsheathed his katana.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura watched from a distance as he pulled out the shinning blade. The memory of him stabbing her flooded into her memory. "Naruto.." Sakura whispered. She closed her eyes and put her back against the tree.

'Sasuke if you kill any of them I will never forgive you.' Sakura thought sadly as she starred down at the Cherry Blossoms falling. 'Wait if I pull of a Genjutsu we can escape.' Sakura got the idea and was now raking her mind for a genjutsu.

Then out of nowhere Sai appeared on the opposite branch of the Cherry Tree. Sasuke glarred at him from the corner of his eye. Sakura froze and started to turn and noticed he had a Konoha head band.

Then her memories flooded back to her when Naruto, Yamato, and Sai found Sasuke for the first time in years.( Episode 223 I think when Sasuke like stabs Naruto) 'Sai!' the artist of team Kakashi. 'That means that he was under cover and he found out exactly where we were because he posed as a hores wrangler or what ever.'

Sasuke brought his attention back to all of the other Ninja whom attacked him. 'He is out numbered I have to do something.' Sakura silently stood up and appeared behind Sai whom was drawing one of his beasts on paper and hit his pressure point.

He slumped over and Sakura caught him before he could fall. She crouched down behind him and watched as Tenten pull out two scrolls. ' I know this jutsu!' "Twin Rising Dragons!" Tenten shouted as she went in the air with her two scrolls. She threw various weapons at Sasuke as rapid speed.

Sasuke smirked as his Sharingan flarred red and he whispered " _Doton: Doroku Gaeshi!"_(Earth release Earth shore return) A giant wall of stone rose up blocking all of her weapons. Sakura watched as Hinata started her 'eight trigrams technique' Sakura put her hands together quickly and whispered "Feather Ilussion jutsu." Naruto heard her and his head whipped up.

Feathers began to fall and Sasuke jumped back releasing the jutsu while the rest of them passed out. " sa.. sa..kura." Naruto mumbled before falling into a deep sleep. Sasuke turned to see Sakura jumping out of the tree.

"We have to go now before they wake up." Sakura stated while she began walking hastily towards the forest. Sasuke followed. "I told you to hide." Sasuke stated walking ahead of her. "Well guess what Sasuke those are my friends and I would prefer them alive!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke didn't reply and kept walking. Sakura looked around and remembered the old womans words. ""You were killed by the one you love and you left with no regrets or grudge of him killing you." Sakura nodded as she neared the old woman who appeared to be blind. "He has to realize he loves you and when he truly admits it to you then you will change back forever."

'What is that suppose to mean?' she thought. "An act of love." Sakura heard the old womens voice in the wind breaking her concentration. "Sasuke did you hear that?" Sakura asked in confusion.

He shrugged his shoulders and 'Hned'. "Aparently not." Sakura grumbled. They traveled through the forest until night fall. A clearing came into view and Sakura saw that there was a cave and walked over to it.

"Can we rest here tonight?" Sakura asked curiously. Sasuke nodded and sat down on a rock inside the cave. Sakura huffed and gathered some fire wood outside of the cave. When she got in she dropped the fire wood and plopped down beside Sasuke. He did a fire jutsu and lit the fire. Sakura looked at the cloudy sky.

"I wonder you think it's gonna rain?" she asked while watching the clouds cover the starry sky in a gloomy manner. Sasuke looked outside. "Probably you should get some rest I would like to get to rain country tomorrow."

Sakura starred at him for a moment and laughed. "Sorry but you can't just boss me around Sasuke I am not sleeping any time soon." Sakura retorted as she starred off into the dark forest with a dull expression.

"Just get some sleep." Sasuke stated as he layed back and closed his eyes. Sakura huffed and layed back and starred out once again into the lifeless forest. Sakura looked at Sasuke then at the fire.

"Naruto.." Sakura whispered silently to herself as she watched the flame in the fire blaze. Flash backs of all the times she spent with Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai were flooding through her mind. Everything was passing through as she remembered Tsunade, Hinata, Ino, eating ramen after a succesful mission.

Sakura's eyes began to become tear filled. She remembered her mom and dad whom died shortly after Sasuke left. She sat up as her tears streamed down her face. 'Sasuke you might not want to go back to Konoha but I do.' she was becoming confused with to many emotions at once.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore without a word she stood up. It began to pour outside as she let her tears fall freely. She walked to the edge of the cave and did some hand signs "I'm sorry." was the last thing she whispered before poofing away in a mist of Cherry Blossoms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was the first to awake from the genjutsu as he began to feel the rain drip on his bright yellow head. He sat up as the memories of the battle came flooding back to him. 'Sakura I remember seeing her.' he thought as he sat up and looked around at his sleeping comrades.

"Hinata." Naruto stated as he gently shook thee Huyga hieress'es arm. She stirred as her pearly pupiless eyes starred into his ocean blue ones. "Naruto what happened we were fighting against Sasuke and then out of no where we all must have passed out?"

Hinata looked around seeing everyone on the ground breathing evenly. "We were all put under a genjutsu." Naruto replied smiling down at the blue haired girl. She had grown her hair out and it now reaches her mid back.

"Hinata I know this sounds wierd but I think I saw Sakura." Naruto mumbled with his head down and his normally cheerful eyes were full of sorrow and sadness. "Naruto.." Hinata started as she cupped his cheek with her hand.

He looked her in the eyes and smiled a sad smile. "She's still alive Hinata I can feel it." Naruto stated as he put his forhead against hers. Hinata looked him in the eyes. "You think so?" Naruto nodded. "Well then I guess while we search for Sasuke we could try and find her if it will make you feel better." Hinata said.

Naruto nodded and pecked he on the cheek and walked over to everyone else and they released the genjutsu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke felt something on his cheek and put his hand there taking what ever it was off. The object was soft and he opened his eyes to see that it was a cherry blossom's petal. "What the.." Sasuke stopped as he sat up.

The pink haired kunoichi was missing. He sat up and looked into the rain and sensed her chakra near by. He got up and ran towards it. 'When I catch up to this girl!!!!" Sasuke yelled in his mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was at the lake where she first woke up to find out she truly wasn't dead and she was a horse. She sat down in the exact same spot and brought her knee's to her chest. "What do I do." Sakura cried as she shook.

She sensed Sasuke's chakra but she didn't care she had to much going on inside of her. She just stayed the way she was and continued to cry. The rain had become alot lighter. Sasuke aproached her.

"Sakura." he stated rather annoyed and angry. "What!" she shot back not bothering to pick her head up to face him. "Why did you runaway?" He said "Because I want to be alone!" Sakura yelled still in the same position.

"What ever let's go." Sakura shot her head up and retorted. "No I am not going anywhere with anyone." "Stop acting childish and let's go." Sasuke said angrily. "Me childish pft what about you, tsch you don't even understand why I left you!" She yelled back getting slightly angry.

"Stop being annoying and let's go." he ordered. Sakura's world stopped. "Excuse me! thats all I am to you isn't it." Sakura whispered allowing more tears to fall, she snapped. "You want to know something UCHIHA IF I AM SO DAMN ANNOYING LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!! SERIOUSLY!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke looked taken aback by her outburst. The sun began to shine and a blinding light appeared. Sakura was once again a horse. Sasuke walked past her and threw a rope around her neck and walked back to the cave. (yeah i guess he was already carrying one.)

Sakura didn't say one word as they traveled all in silence. Sasuke reached the rain country with her trailing behind and completed the mission. Now it was night fall and Sakura had changed back. They stopped at another cave.

Sasuke slept inside while Sakura slept in a tree.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and the rest of them had reported back to Konoha. They spent the night there and the next morning once again they were off on there mission.

They traveled to rain and got word that Sasuke had been there. They were about an hour away from where both Sasuke and Sakura were staying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was up and fiddling with her kunai, in ten minutes the sun would be up. Sakura began to sense Naruto's chakra. A smirk made its way to her features. She carved a message into the tree and left the kunai there jumping down.

Sasuke was already awake and Sakura had changed back into a horse. Sasuke sensed Naruto coming closer and they fled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Okay this chapter was very very very long!!!!!! The longest chapter I have ever written for this story!!!!!!! It is really really late and now I would like to sleep so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!!!!! It is currently 3:02 am and if there are spelling mistakes look at the time I just wrote!!! So hope you like it and please R&R!!!!

Kala


End file.
